


Transfixed

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2012: Day 13</p>
<p>Prompt from <a href="http://angel_in_tears.livejournal.com/">angel_in_tears</a>: Once Upon a Time, something with Auroa/Mulan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfixed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angel_in_tears](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angel_in_tears).



> Leave your own prompt [here](http://lorelaisquared.livejournal.com/133506.html)

Aurora looked into Mulan’s eyes, searching. “Have you done this before?” 

Mulan breathed sharply. “No.” Tension hung in the air for a long moment as they stared intently at each other. Slowly, Mulan replaced Aurora’s heart and as it re-melded with her body Aurora felt warm and tingly all over. 

She gasped, eyes quickly finding Mulan’s again. “Thank you.” 

Mulan smiled hesitantly. “What now?”

Aurora stared at her, transfixed. A million thoughts and emotions coursed through her mind and body, but only one seemed relevant. Before she changed her mind, Aurora leaned forward, cupped Mulan’s face, and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> *Note: a sequel to this drabble will be posted on December 15th!


End file.
